Sisterhood 'bound by blood'
by hari cline
Summary: Three 'sisters' embark on a journey no one expected. their fares tied together thanks to their deranged .... well you'll see can't give away to much of this little story can I. Not really pirates of the Caribbean but read please
1. Chapter 1

intro

Now that you have opened our story, I have no choice but ti tell it to you. My name is maddison, my last name ...not even i know. I am one , the oldest of the 'sisters',There are two others. Cassidy and Nicolette. There are a few things i am obligated to mention. The three of us are not related in any way, We all hail from different places. My sisters arent even the same race as I. It doesn't make any since does it. Here are my two sisters. Cassidy, The second born. She is the Asian of the so called family. She has beautifully tanned skin with strait glossy black hair, and pretty brown eyes. Nicolette, the youngest of us is Asian and black. She is a gorgeous mix of it to. Her skin is a deep brown. She has brown eyes...though they are mistaken for black since they are so dark you can't see her pupil. Like Cassidy she has black hair. The difference is that Nicolette's has an untamable curl to it. I am the mutt of the family. I am asian,mexican,Irish, and German. I have long,wavy dirty blonde hair. Also my eyes are hazel...a very weird hazel...Cassidy says they look as if the world is exploding with in them. My skin is a honey tan, as my mother calls it. By now if you are at a complete loss do not worry ...it suppose to be that way. the rest of the story will play its self out for you. Just so you know the reason for our bond is because of our traitorous mothers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Blood splattered on the ground for the final time as the last of the three men hit the cold ground. Three women stood about the bloody corpses, their hearts, have only one desire. Power, So much so they formed a pack "blood sisters" and murdered their own husbands. These women now stand in a triangle, weapons at the ready should any of them make a wrong move. Only one can summon the power of what lies in the middle of them all. What is to occur??

"Diana! Don't you dare move to open that chest! I constructed this pack. I should control what's inside the chest! "

"De'dree, dear the power inside that chest would rip you apart. Anyway if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have known such an amazing gift existed. So obviously i should open it. Don't you agree? Dakota?" A calm icy voice stated.

" I'm afraid not Diana, if it wasn't for me, neither of you would have gotten here. Its my scheming that saved us from a long wait." The three women all glared at each other.

"well then, Guess this is another fight to the finish isn't it girls?"

"Guess so." the other two responded . As they all prepared themselves for another battle. A voice stopped them.

"Is this what has become of mortals? Such a horrid crime the three of you have committed. yet there is no guilt anywhere in your being. "why did you kill them they were your husbands were they not? Did you not love them?" The voice paused."From what i can tell the three of you are pregnant...What is the meaning of this?"

" You speak as if love is something everyone should feel. News flash, love on this planet within this breed of beings died years ago." De'dree's voice sounded.

"Thats an understatement, men act as if the are some sort of different species. They expect us to spread our legs and welcome them, and they only want pleasure for themselves. I'm sick of being a toy and it's time I took my own life. You want me to feel sorry for what I've done? No, I want power to prove that I'm just as strong as they are." Diana finished. Hate shimmered in her eyes as she straightened her arm with her bladed fan.

"Do you think all men are this way?"

"Yes, I do."

"Diana, that is your name correct?"

"Correct."

"The child that grows within your womb is female...as is the children in your friends wombs. They are to be born in a few months are they not?"

"They are,What does this have to do with anything?" Panic bled into Diana's features.

"I am going to bind them together.The way you bound yourselves to each other, only stronger."

"stronger?" the three women questioned.

"yes, stronger. unlike your bond where its a bond only by say and a small exchange of blood and can easily be broken theirs will not break. The will complete each other. If you try to separate them i will destroy all of you. For now you three will be the empresses of this island."

"how do we break the bond?" Dakota spoke up for the first time in a long time.

"you can't break it, they will have to break it themselves...one will be the brain and think rationally about things. Another will be the spirit. The spirit will not think things through and will have to much courage and stubbornness to control. Lastly and most important, the heart. She will lead the group and have so much inner turmoil, at times you will think she will end up destroying herself. The heart is the most important part of the body. it will tell the brain and the spirit how to act and how to think. They will be like this until they can find a significant other to complete them the way their sisters have for years."

"How will we know?" De'dree asked.

"you won't for sure, but the year they are to turn sixteen everything will play out and become apparent." With that the voice ceased and the women blacked out.


End file.
